


Seasons change

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble Collection, Early Work, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Mia madre ha paura che io riesca nella mia missione, mio padre teme invece che io fallisca.E io... io non so cosa mi atterrisce realmente. So solo che vedo ovunque presagi di sconfitta, che vedo la morte ad ogni angolo e non capisco se sia venuta a prendere me.
Kudos: 1





	Seasons change

** Leaves Keep Falling Down **

Varco la soglia di Hogwarts come un condannato a morte si dirige verso il patibolo, lasciandosi alle spalle il suo ultimo desiderio.

Mia madre ha paura che io riesca nella mia missione, mio padre teme invece che io fallisca.

E io... io non so cosa mi atterrisce realmente. So solo che vedo ovunque presagi di sconfitta, che vedo la morte ad ogni angolo e non capisco se sia venuta a prendere me.

Le foglie caduche, il tramonto rossastro e un vento che non so se sia ancora caldo o ormai freddo. Tutto sembra nuovo ai miei occhi.

Come fosse l’ultima volta che ho diritto a vederli.

** Snowblack **

Mi sveglio con il fiato corto, accecato dal candore proveniente dalla finestra.

La neve cade in un silenzio assordante, incapace di distrarmi dai miei incubi di sangue, di morte, di guerra, di fallimento. 

Lui si fida di me. Mi attribuisce un coraggio che non sono più sicuro di possedere.

Oppure mi ha semplicemente etichettato come ‘sacrificabile’, sull’altare di una guerra che è certo di vincere, e in cui io sono unicamente l’ennesimo pezzo di una scacchiera infernale, che verrà mangiato per fargli dichiarare scacco matto.

Ho ancora tempo. Le pressioni saranno blande per qualche altro mese, ma non c’è mai abbastanza tempo per cercare una via di fuga.

** Sunless Spring **

Il Marchio brucia come fuoco vivo sulla mia pelle. Non sento niente intorno a me, nessun segno dell’incipiente primavera riesce a colpirmi. Il vento comincia a riscaldarsi, ma io sento soltanto freddo, come se fossi incapace di essere scalfito da ciò che mi circonda.

Sono troppo vicino all’obiettivo, eppure mi sento ancora lontano anni luce. Non so come spiegarlo.

Nei momenti di minore lucidità mi pare quasi di sentire la voce del Signore Oscuro, capziosa e suadente, che cela ordini con richieste.

Vorrei gridare, gridare che non posso.

Ma non lo faccio, perché nessuno mi sentirebbe.

In questa primavera assolata, sono immerso nell’oscurità.

** Grudge Under the Sun **

Ho deluso il Signore Oscuro, ho deluso mio padre.

Ho deluso me stesso. Sapevo che alla fine qualcosa mi avrebbe bloccato, che al minimo cenno d’esitazione da parte mia tutto il mio piano si sarebbe sgretolato, come un pugno di sabbia.

 _Lui_ l’ha ucciso al posto mio, come aveva giurato.

Già, ho deluso anche lui. E ora mi sento come se tutti fuggissero il mio sguardo, come se fossi evitato, rendendo la mia codardia un male contagioso.

Quest’estate altro non è che un preludio sinistro, e io affronterò i prossimi mesi in compagnia dei miei sensi di colpa, fino ad un’improbabile rivalsa.

** War Makes No Seasons **

Non è molto utile la guerra, ma almeno ho imparato qualcosa da essa.

In guerra e nel terrore, non esistono le stagioni.

Non c’è sole che scaldi abbastanza da far dimenticare la paura, o freddo che sovrasti i brividi del non sapere se ci sarà un domani, che acuisca maggiormente quel radicato senso di disagio nei confronti della realtà circostante.

Comincio a credere di essere dalla parte sbagliata del fiume, ma non importa. Nessuno di noi vivrà abbastanza da scoprire chi vincerà e chi soccomberà.

Non importava che io portassi a termine la mia missione. Tutto questo era scritto.

E io non ho potuto far niente per annientarlo.


End file.
